robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SecondAlarm/Wiki Renovation Phase 2
Well, I'm pretty much done with what I intended to do in Phase 1. All characters (People, Animals, Dragons, Liveships, and Serpents) now have infoboxes in their articles (though many of them are no where near complete). I made changes to the character infobox template as I went along so as articles are revised it probably would be a good idea to copy over the whole template preview so that all current options are available. I also implemented the Book infobox on all of the book articles. During this process however I think I found that I no longer like the plan I set out for myself when I began this wiki renovation project. While I have worked on this project I have continued to reread some of the books and have been keeping track of information that is not currently in the wiki. So I think I am going to change my plans. Here is my new plan: Phase I: Insights, Infoboxes, and Housecleaning (Tentatively Complete) My main objective in Phase I is to address the issues highlighted on the wiki's Insights page. Many of these have to do with: old style infobox templates, pages without categories, pages with no links, and links with no pages. Most of these should be fairly simple to address and I have already begun. In the process of looking at updates for the Infoboxes I determined that it would be a good idea to implement some of these infoboxes into the articles. Particularly the Character Infobox and the Book Infobox. I have already created updated versions of these infoboxes and have begun adding them to articles. I will also be checking for broken links, or ones that point to redirects. I have no timeline for the completion of this phase but I expect it will be fairly easy. Phase II: Add and Organize My new plan for Phase 2 is to create a framework for what I want to do. This will involve creating new articles and categories. This new pages will not be complete, but will rather be summaries to be expanded on later. One of the things that came to my attention during my work with the Character Infoboxes is that we have few articles about the groups that play major parts in the stories. Sure we have the different groups of traders from The Liveship Traders Trilogy, but not the different Coteries that appear in the other books or the Pinebalds and the Old Bloods. This is something I am going to work on remedying. As I create new articles I will be adding them to the stubs category so that they are flagged for future expansion. Phase III: Expand This phase hasn't changed much. This will be the real meat of the project, filling in the skeleton that will be built during Phase 2. This is where I plan on rereading many of the books with an eye for the details and fill in as many of the articles as I can. Well this is a pretty big project I've laid out, completing phase 1 really drove that home for me. As always I would relish any recommendations anyone has. Thank you, SecondAlarm (talk) 03:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts